


If only fools rush in, label me a fool

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Songfic, everyone eventually gets drunk, no beta we die like daichi, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: Oikawa was too busy to go that night, so when everyone asked him to sing at that small bar, he saw no problem with it. Iwaizumi sung from his heart, even if it did mean if it was aimed at the only boy who wasn’t there. Or so he thought...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	If only fools rush in, label me a fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typhemoonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/gifts).



> A) inspired by OR3O’s cover of I can’t help falling in love with you. Make it Iwas voice and on a guitar  
> B) MOON, HERE. YOU DIDNT ASK FOR IT BUT HAVE ANOTHER IWAOI ONESHOT HAHAHAHAHAHA luv u moon <3

“I’m really busy, I’d come if I could.”

”Just try to come for a couple of minutes?”

”I’ll try Makki, for you.”

_For Iwa-chan, he thought._

* * *

“IWAIZUMI, SING!!”

”EVERYONE KNOWS YOU CAN!”

Holy fuck these guys were drunk. He can only sing about him, but he wasn’t here. Fuckin- FINE. He brought his guitar anyway..

”It’s an american song, don’t get all pissy about it.”

Deep breathes, Hajime. He isn’t here.

”Wise men say, only fools rush in...”

* * *

What is that sound? Is someone singing? Wait hold up...who is singing? Walking into the bar, the last thing he expected was Iwa-chan singing a _love song_ of all things. It’s American, he can tell. But he knows English well enough to know the meaning of the song, who’s the song for?

“Take my hand, take my whole life, too..”

This hurt. Who did Iwa-chan love? He was singing it so passionately it had to be for someone. It wasn’t Tooru, that’s for sure. Iwa was straight, and even if he wasn’t, he didn’t love Oikawa. 

On the last few notes, Oikawa didn’t really notice himself start to sing along. But he did, and Iwa clearly didn’t notice. He finished the song with such a sweet smile on his face. He’s going to make some girl very happy, isn’t he?

”BRO YOU SHOULD JUST CONFESS!”

”I am not- confessing.”

”Why not? You know what you want, you’re sweet, you’re kind, you can sing like that.”

”Matsukawa, he is straight. He flirts with every girl he meets.”

”I’m not blind, Iwaizumi.”

Mattsun was clearly the most sober, other than Iwaizumi who seemed to be designated driver.

”The way Oiks looks at you? He totally likes you back.”

”Tooru is straight. I will never confess.”

”At least sing on more song, please?”

”Fine.”

Everything in Oikawa’s brain had gone haywire. Were they- is Iwa- Was that song for him?

Oh, this song? It was one of Iwa’s favorites. He plays it all the time. 

“What’s the problem? I dunno, well maybe I’m in love.”

His singing is really nice. Oikawa once again, subconsciously started singing along, louder this time apparently, because Iwaizumi flinched but kept on going. He looked up and Oikawa kept singing and the song finished, and what does Iwaizumi do? He runs outside.

_Smooth, Haijime. Smooth._

”Hey, Iwa-chan.”

”Shittykawa.”

”So, your singing is really nice.”

”Heh, thanks.”

”Who’s it about?”

”What?”

”The song, I overheard you and Mattsun talking and, is it about me?”

”I-“

Oikawa knew the answer and he could see the sheer panic on Iwaizumi’s face. So he leaned in and got just close enough to take all worries of Iwaizumi away. 

30 minutes later, people are looking for them and they’re on a first name basis. 

Yeah, Iwaizumi could sing a but more often.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Accidentally in Love got roped in there too. I know this sucks but its three am. Ok ima sleep now <3


End file.
